Here Comes Goodbye
by lovesZEandVH
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were each others entire world until Gabriella is gone and Troy's world comes crashing down as he relives memories of how perfect they truly were.


**Alright so I realize I have an un-finished story that hasn't been updated for awhile now, but I've been listening to this song like crazy and this idea for a one-shot popped into my head so I felt the need to write it down. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Xo Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rascal Flatts, their lyrics, or High School Musical's characters**

**Here comes goodbye…**

* * *

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road **

**And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio**

**Footsteps on the front porch **

**I hear my doorbell, She usually comes right in**

**Now I can tell **

**Here comes goodbye**

**Here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear, im going to cry**

**Here comes the pain**

**Here comes me wishing things have never changed**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight**

**But here comes goodbye**

He knew she'd be coming. Her visit was inevitable and something he had been dreading as the days went on. Visitors meant moving and that was something he hadn't been capable of. His bedroom had been the only room in the house that had encountered any sort of life and that term could only be loosely said. Living had been put at the bottom of Troy's to do list 2 weeks ago. She _was _his whole world and the second that came crashing down, he did too.

There was only one word to describe his current existence…Empty.

It was the only feeling he could produce after days of uncontrollable tears, hopeless prayers of begging to have her back, and a shattered, broken heart that now was replaced with a whole in his chest. And when he reached the door and opened it and she rested her eyes on him, she broke down herself. They collapsed to the floor together and for a few minutes just held the other as they broke down in sync. She held onto him like he would disappear too any second. He would've done the same but he was too weak to even fully wrap his arms around her in a hug.

When she finally gained control of her sobs and lifted her head to meet his bloodshot eyes she almost broke down all over again, "She wouldn't want us to be this broken." Morgan said with a shaky breath, barely above a whisper and finally rose to her feet to help him off the floor. They made their way into the living room and as she looked at all the pictures and met Troy's eyes for the second time, both of their eyes filled with the salty tears again.

She was everywhere. Smiling brightly in the large collection of pictures. Morgan made her way around the room studying each one for a couple minutes before moving on to the next. She paused completely once her eyes rested on a picture of all of them gathered around a fire on the beach somewhere in Florida during spring break several years ago. Images of her and her sister laughing uncontrollably, holding their stomachs, catching up took over her thoughts like a song on replay. Gabriella had been her best friend.

"You know," Troy finally spoke up with a hoarse voice after remaining silent for the past 2 weeks, "She talked about you everyday, even considered moving us to Florida where you were because she hated that we only got to see you a couple times a year. I always admired your relationship, wished for siblings just so I could have what you too did." She smiled sadly at his words before resting her eyes on the picture once again "Yea well I always admired your relationship. Watching you two was like watching a couple they show on TV in those Sandals commercials." She smiled weakly at her own joke and let out a breath before fully putting her attention back on him "You two were the definition of love Troy."

His bowed head raised at her statement and they communicated without words. They both knew that he would never be the same person since she was gone. He remembered their conversation months ago when they talked about what they would do if something happened to the other…

**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday**

**I can see it written on her face**

**That she had never felt this way**

**One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side**

**And violins would play**

**Here comes the bride**

"_Baby if we don't go to bed soon your not going to want to wake up for work. Stop trying to seduce me." she giggled and then shrieked loudly once her body was shifted suddenly under his and her arms were pinned above her head by his one "Screw work" he whispered huskily in her ear before slowly licking the outer edge and lightly blowing in it._

"_Troy, you need to stop" she moaned but didn't make an effort to stop his wandering hand that didn't have her pinned to the mattress. He laughed before whispering into her ear again "That didn't sound very convincing babe…care to try again?" His hands continued to ghost over her skin before resting on her hip and drawing circles onto her exposed skin._

"_I um…ne…need you to umm…ohhh…um stop" Once he stopped movement with his hands she opened her eyes to glare at him and was met with a laugh in her face "Your impossible." "Yea," he agreed "but you love me" and grinned as she rolled her eyes and mumbled something about him being an ass under her breath "Can I have my arms back please?" As soon as he realized he still had them pinned above her head he used it to his advantage and began to tickle her sides and under her arms and she immediately screamed and burst out laughing "Troy! Troy! Pl..pl…pleasee..Ahhh! Stopppp." "Take it back and tell me you love me too" "Okay, okay..bu..but… you ha..have to stop so..so..so I can catch my breath."_

_He released her arms and watched as her breathing finally slowed to a normal pace. She sat up and tried to discreetly scoot towards the edge of the bed. "Um Gabi…what are you doing?" But he didn't get an answer as she suddenly jumped off the bed and bolted towards the bedroom door. She didn't make it far before he realized what she was doing and immediately swept her up off the floor and threw her over his shoulder. "Thought you could get away huh…looks like I'm gonna have to break out those kinky handcuffs and teach you a lesson missy" She laughed loudly and yelled at him before smacking his ass continuously to put her down._

"_Alright. Alright. But you have to promise to not run away from me again or drastic measures will need to be taken." She giggled again before agreeing and with that he threw her onto the bed and slowly crawled up her body until they were eye level and kissed her softly. "I love you too" she whispered breathlessly and then continued to lightly kiss each other_

"_Troy?"_

"_Yes baby?"_

"_Promise me we'll be together forever." He looked at her seriously before replying, "Gabi there is no other girl in this entire world that I would ever even dream about being with. Your it for me and were going to grow old together." Her eyes teared up at his promise. "Troy if something would ever happen to me I want you to still be happy though. If you find someone else after I'm gone I would completely understand." He took her chin into his hands and lifted her face to meet his "Gabi when I tell you that your it for me, I mean it. No one else could make up for your loss and please don't say things like that. It's depressing and kills the fun vibe we had going." She giggled and kissed him in apology before turning around so he could hold her and finally go to bed._

"_Goodnight baby. I love you."_

"_Love you too honey. Sooo much" he said as he squeezed her closer to him and breathed in her scent before thoughts of their long life together took over_

**Here comes goodbye**

**Here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear im going to cry**

**Here comes the pain**

**Here comes me wishing things have never changed**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight**

**But here comes goodbye**

**Why did it have to go from good to wrong**

**Before the lights turn on**

**Ya and your left alone**

"Troy. Troy?" He was brought out of the flashback as Morgan brought him back to reality. "Why don't we take a walk and go visit her. I have to catch a flight tonight and I want to see her one more time before I leave."

"Okay." was his whispered reply as more memories started to flood his brain of them and how happy they were as they made their way out the door and up the hill…

"_Ohhh girlfriend that I love oh so much, where are youuuu?"_

"_Hiding from you!" He heard her yell somewhere in the house and laughed quietly to himself "Interesting…is there a reason for the sudden urge to play hide n' seek?_

"_I just don't feel like seeing your ugly face yet."_

"_Ouch babe. That one hurt. Your ass better hope I don't find you or a time out is going to be issued along with a good spanking" he joked and clapped and rubbed his hands together like he was looking forward to that idea._

_He heard her laugh and tried to follow the sound before he saw her hair sticking up slightly behind the couch and tried to tip toe his way over to sneak up on her. Once he reached the couch he jumped to the side and yelled "Gotcha!" but was met with a black wig and before he could comprehend that she had tricked him he was tackled to the ground with a smug looking Gabriella straddling his lap._

"_I believe I got YOU actually." She stated with a proud smile on her face. He laughed loudly before she joined in and rolled off of him to join him on the carpet and stare at the ceiling to catch their breath._

"_I think I remember saying I owed you an ass kicking." Troy said, but Gabi was once again one step ahead and had already started to roll away before quickly standing and running out of the room. "What is this? Relive elementary games? First hide n' seek and now tag? Are we 10 Gabi?"_

_She poked her head in the room quickly just enough to reach her arm in and smack him across the forehead "Your it!" she shouted and took off again, laughing loudly as he stormed out of the living room and chased her all through the house…_

**Here comes goodbye**

As they approached her grave they reached for the others hand simultaneously silently asking for support to keep it together and not breakdown again. He stayed back while she approached the stone and let herself kneel beside it. She slowly raised her hand and traced her name and the quote Troy had coined as theirs. "To love someone is nothing. To be loved by someone is something. To love and be loved by someone is everything." It described them perfectly because they were each others everything…

_The voice of Rascal Flatts "God Blessed the Broken Road" was lightly playing in the background as they swayed to the soft music in their own world. Their location was currently in the middle of a deserted road that was on the way back to their house. As soon as the song had come on the radio Troy had pulled the car over while Gabriella gave him a questioning look. He turned up the music, got out of the car leaving the door open and then walked around to Gabriella's side and opened her door before extending his hand "Dance with me." He gave no room for debate so she allowed him to take her hand in his and pull her from the car._

_Tears filled her eyes as he gently sang the lyrics into her hair and kissed her gently whenever she would re position her head in his shoulder. The moon acted as a spotlight for the young couple and as the song came to an end and a commercial took over the station they continued to sway back and fourth using their in sync heartbeats as their new song._

_He surprised her suddenly as he gently pushed her away and spun her back towards him before slowly dipping her upper body towards the ground. She came up even slower and as her face finally raised to his they stopped and stared into each others eyes before meeting halfway and kissed slowly and passionately, pouring all their love into the kiss._

"_You're beautiful." his love filled voice whispered into the air as they held on to the other._

"_And you're perfect. I love you Troy."_

"_I love you too Gabi." And it was sealed with another kiss_

He finally walked over and sat beside Morgan at the grave and the two sat there for an hour silently praying that she was okay and happy wherever she was.

Troy reluctantly stood and closed his eyes and for a second felt her warm hand in his and her lips on his cheek reassuring him that everything would be okay. He wasn't going to be okay anytime soon, but eventually Troy believed he could start living again.

**Here comes goodbye**

**Here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear im going to cry**

**Here comes the pain**

**Here comes me wishing things have never changed**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight**

**But here comes goodbye…..**


End file.
